A Hurted Heart
by Skipper Belmont
Summary: Skipper loves Marlene, but she refused him and she did something that destroy their friendship. Will they reconcile? And what will happen next?  Finally completed! The Epilogue is up!
1. When Evil Enters Your Body

Disclaimer: The characters from The POM aren't mine,  
they're property of Nickelodeon and DreamWorks.

A Hurted Heart  
Chapter 1: When Evil Enters Your Body

Marlene growls. She just wake up from her sleep and  
saw a letter on her table.  
"I think I know who's the sender..." said her.  
And she opens the letter.

'Everytime I saw you,  
My heart always pounds very fast,  
I always become nervous,  
But I always want to meet you  
I don't know why,  
Till I notice something,  
I love you.

From: Your admirer, Skipper.'

She muttered. When will he stop it?  
She sighs. Everything is started three days ago.

Skipper walks into her cave, bringing a rose, her  
favorite flower.  
"Hi, Skipper! Well, what are you doing here?" ask her.  
"Well... Marlene... I... Yeah... I..." said Skipper, lack of  
words.  
"Speak clearly, Skipper! I can't understand!" said her.  
"I... I love you, Marlene. Would you be my girlfriend?"  
ask Skipper, blushes.  
"What? We're just friend!" said her.

She refused Skipper, but seems Skipper will never  
gives up. He has been sent 3 letters till now, and all  
of them are poetics that Marlene sure made by  
Private, cause she knows that Skipper isn't a romantic  
man.  
Suddenly an idea comes to her mind. 'It will stop  
Skipper, at least for several weeks', thought her. 'I can'  
t believe that I must do this...'

That afternoon, Marlene meets Antonio in the park,  
outside the zoo. She never goes berserk anymore  
since... Skipper helped her. 'But we're just friend!'  
thought her.  
"Hi, Marlene. How are you?" ask Antonio.  
"Fine, thanks" said her. She takes a deep breath first. "  
Antonio, you've ever asked me to be your girlfriend,  
right?"  
"yes... A month ago..." said Antonio, hesitate.  
"Now, i want to be your girlfriend." said Marlene,  
blushes.  
"Finally! Oh my love!" said Antonio, hugs her.  
'uh... This is really bad...' thought her. But she repay  
the hug.  
"let's go to my zoo, honey" said Marlene.  
"sure" said Antonio.

The penguins are having an exercise on their platform.  
Skipper sighs. 'I'm really stupid... My love stories  
always ended with failure...' thought him.  
Suddenly Marlene comes to them, with Antonio.  
"hello, guys!" said Marlene, cheerfully. "you know?  
Antonio and I are a couple now!"  
"alright..." said Kowalski, looks at his leader.  
Skipper looked very shocked.  
Then Antonio kisses Marlene's cheek. Marlene giggles.  
Skipper's heart felt like going to explode. He can't  
watch this.  
"Well, I have another bussiness now. Bye." said Skipper,  
slides into the h.q.  
"Well, bye Marlene. Bye Antonio." said Kowalski, walks  
into the h.q with Rico and Marlene.  
"Bye." said Antonio.  
Marlene stares the fishbowl entrance. 'Did I hurt him  
deeply? He looked very shocked...' thought her. 'But it'  
s his fault! I've ever refused him, but he can't stop! So  
I did that!'  
"Honey? Are you okay?" ask Antonio.  
Marlene shakes her head. "yes, sweetheart. Well, can  
you carry me to my habitat? I think I'll go home now..."  
said her.  
"sure, my love" said Antonio.

'alright... So she did it only to hurt my heart...' thought  
Skipper. He's lying on his bunk, staring the wall beside  
him. 'okay. That's what she want. I must stop from  
chasing her. Fine. I'll never meet her again'. His heart is  
really hurted. He can't believe this. A girl, who always  
acts cute, and always naive, is trying to break - or  
destroy - his heart. It's like she's not herself. But it's  
been happened.  
Kowalski walks to him.  
"Sir? Are you okay?" ask Kowalski. He knows that  
Skipper loves Marlene. And he understand that Marlene  
just breaking Skipper's heart.  
"yes, Kowalski. I'm fine." said Skipper, without turns his  
face to Kowalski.  
"Can I do something for you?" ask Kowalski again.  
"no, thanks. This is my personal problem." said Skipper.  
"alright..." said Kowalski, hesitates.  
"and... Please, acts like normally to Marlene. This is only between me and her. You, Rico, and Private, just keep behave like usually to her. Understand?" said Skipper, still staring the wall.  
"yes, sir." said Kowalski. He always thinks Skipper is a wise leader, and now Skipper just shows that it's right. He never brings his team into his personal problem. Well, maybe a little when he fell in love with Kitka and that doll, but it's never more than it.  
Kowalski decides to let Skipper alone now. So he walks away.

To be continued...

A/N: Actually I can't believe Marlene can did that... Like what Skipper said, she's too cute and too naive! But, well, I promise I'll make it happy ending! Please review!


	2. Complication of Love

A Hurted Heart  
Chapter 2: Complication of Love

Marlene lays on her bed.  
'oh my God...' thought her. 'I can't believe I just did it...  
And the truth is I don't love Antonio! But I must, at  
least for several weeks...'  
She rolls to her side. 'However, this is Skipper's fault! I'  
m not guilty at all! I've refused him, but he still  
chasing me!'. She sighs. 'oh well, I just breaking his  
heart... Maybe he will be angry for weeks...'  
She sighs again, then she decides to take a sleep.

Next morning, Marlene thinks about it again. 'well,  
maybe it's not a bad idea to visit him...' thought her.  
Then she walks to the penguin habitat and find Private,  
Rico, and Kowalski.  
"Hello, guys!" said her.  
"well, hi, Marlene." said Kowalski.  
"good morning, Marlene!" said Private.  
Rico waves his flipper.  
Marlene looks around. She can't find Skipper anywhere.  
"well... May I meet Skipper?" ask her to Kowalski.  
"well... He is... Er... He can't meet anyone today,  
Marlene" said Kowalski. This morning, Skipper asked  
Kowalski to don't let Marlene meet him. And - well -  
he must do it.  
"but... Is he okay?" ask Marlene. However, she can't let  
her friend if he's sick.  
"yes, he is." said Kowalski.  
"okay. Well, see you later, guys!" said Marlene, walks  
back to her habitat.  
"see you!" said Kowalski, then he enters the h.q to  
meet Skipper.  
"what did she said?" ask Skipper, drinks his morning  
fishcoffee.  
"she wanted to meet you, but I said you can't meet  
anyone today, she asked are you okay, and I said yes."  
said Kowalski.  
"good." said Skipper. "okay, let's start our training  
today."

Marlene swims around the pool in her habitat. She still  
can't forget Skipper's shocked face. 'oh Lord... Maybe I  
would asking sorry to him...' thought her. She feels  
guilty again. 'But it's still his fault!' thought her, trying  
to wipe off the guilty feeling.

That afternoon, after the smile-and-wave activity,  
Skipper sits alone on the edge of the platform.  
He sighs. 'how can she did that? I always thought that  
she's cute, naive, and innocent... That's why I love her.  
But, now?' thought him, and he sighs again. 'I wrote  
those poetics by myself - well, Private taught me at  
first time - but what is the usefulness of them? She  
tried to break my heart, and she's success, and almost  
killed me.'  
Then he remembered about a moment in the sewer,  
when he hugged Marlene for the first time. He smiles,  
althought his heart felt painful. He can't forget it. It's  
one of the best moments in his life. But, still, his  
heart felt like hell when he remember that.  
He sighs. 'maybe this is what people said. A love that  
not to own.' thought him. He knows that, deep inside  
his heart, he still loves her. Althought she tore his  
heart apart, he can't forget her. He sighs again. 'this is  
too hard...'

That evening, Antonio comes to her habitat.  
"Why, honey? You looked sad..." said Antonio.  
Marlene shakes her head. "nothing. I just feel a little  
guilty. " said her.  
"because of what?" ask Antonio, worried.  
"it's too hard to say in words." said her.  
Antonio takes his Spanish guitar at his back. "maybe a  
song can make your heart feel better." said him.  
He starts playing his Spanish guitar and sing a Spanish  
song. Marlene doesn't know what song is that, but the  
tone is very beautiful - and sad.  
She remembered about a time, when she and Skipper  
just meet Roger for the first time, and just go out  
from the sewer.

"everytime I'm going to enter the sewer again, I hope  
Marlene will be at my side..." said Skipper, smiles. A  
charming smile.  
"that's so sweet... I think..." said her.

She sighs. 'He had ever helped me a lot... How could I  
destroy our friendship... Maybe I should ask for his  
pardon...' thought her.  
"are you okay, honey?" ask Antonio. The song already  
finished.  
"yeah... I think I need to be alone now... Can you leave  
me, honey?" ask Marlene.  
"well... Sure..." said Antonio, walks out from her cave. "bye!"  
Marlene waves her paw, and quickly falls asleep on her bed.

Next morning, she go to the h.q. There's no one inside it.  
"hello? Does anybody here?" ask her, through the fishbowl entrance.  
'well, maybe they're taking some snowflakes...' thought her.  
"Skipper? You there?" ask her.

Skipper is drinking his morning fishcoffe while Marlene said his name. His team are taking some snowflakes. He chokes.  
'what does she want? Destroy my heart completely?' thought him. But he meets her, on the platform.  
"what do you want?" ask Skipper.  
"well... I..." she's stuttering, "I... I... want...". She sighs. "just forget it!" said her, runs back to her habitat, holding her tears.  
Skipper watches her worrily.

To be continued...

A/N: Aw... What a Skipper... He's cool!  
Please review!


	3. The Incident

A/N: Thank you so much for you who had reviewing and  
adding this story to your favorite list! Thx!  
A Hurted Heart  
Chapter 3: The Incident

That afternoon, Marlene still crying. She sits on a chair.  
The clock shows 5:00 pm.  
'I don't know! What must I do? Oh, God, you are stupid,  
Marlene!' thought her. She buries her face in her paws.  
'Can't you think, what will you feel if someone break  
your heart like what have you did? And now, you did it  
to Skipper, your best friend! Although he loves you  
but you didn't, you can't break his heart! He had  
helped you a lot of times! Now you repay it with  
destroying your friendship?' thought her. Her cry  
become harder and heavier.  
"I hope you will forgive me, Skipper..." said her, still  
closing her face.  
"I forgive you, Marlene."  
That voice... Marlene opens her face. There, in front of  
her, Skipper is standing and smiling to her. She can't  
believe this. She close her eyes and open it again. He's  
real.  
"SKIPPER!" yel her. She hugs him. He hugs back. She cries on his chest. He caresses her softly.  
"I'm so sorry, Skipper... I don't know what happen to me..." said her, still crying.  
He hushed her, trying to calm her. "don't worry, Marlene. It's my fault. I know you don't love me, but I still chasing you. It's my fault." said him. His heart felt like burned when he said it, but he must hold it.  
She tighten her hug. "that's very kind of you, Skipper..."  
Skipper smiles.  
"we are still friend, aren't we?" ask Marlene.  
"yes, we are. We are best friend." said Skipper. Again, his heart wants to explode. He hold it again.  
She releases the hug and wipe off her tears.  
"I must leave now. Make sure that you'll be fine. Bye!" said Skipper, then he jumps to the sewer hole.  
"okay, bye." said her.  
She smiles, but quickly the smile disappeared.  
Antonio comes to her in anger.  
"YOU CHEATED ON ME, MARLENE!" yel him.  
"No, I'm-"  
"I SAW YOU ARE HUGGING THAT STUPID PENGUIN!"  
"We're just friend!" said her. "And, never call him stupid!"  
"No, you can't lie to me!" yel Antonio, and he pushes Marlene to her bed.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO DO?" yel her in fear.  
"make sure that you really love me. You will do it with me if you really love me." said him, while climbs to her bed and moves to her body. She wants to scream but he holds her mouth with his paw.  
Then, in a big anger, she takes the Spanish guitar behind him and use it to hit his head. He screamed in hurt and Marlene stands up.  
"THIS IS FOR CALLING SKIPPER AS A STUPID PENGUIN!" yel her, and with it she punches his back with the Spanish guitar.  
"AND THIS IS FOR TRYING TO RAPE ME!" yel her, and she punches him again.  
He can do nothing besides screamed, then he runs out from her habitat.  
"TAKE THIS!" yel her, throws the broken Spanish guitar out.  
She sits on her chair, crying.

To be continued...

A/N: I'm terribly sorry for Antonio lovers! But I must write it! Once again I'm sorry!  
Well, this is why I rated it T.  
PLEASE, GIVE ME REVIEWS! =)


	4. After Everything that Happened

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! And, as a note, I try to  
censoring three words. The censored letter is writed as  
a quote. Just start the story now...

A Hurted Heart  
Chapter 4: After Everything that Happened...

Skipper walks alone in the sewer. He sighs.  
'I still loving her... I can't live without her... And I can't  
only be her friend!' thought him. 'but... Well, it's  
better than we keep fighting each other...'  
He sighs again. Then he hears Marlene's scream.  
"THIS IS FOR CALLING SKIPPER AS A STUPID PENGUIN! -  
AND THIS IS FOR TRYING TO RA"E ME!"  
What? Ra"e?  
"MARLENE!" yel Skipper, and he runs back to her  
habitat.

Marlene cries on her chair.  
'I know it's my fault. I make fun of two boys. But -  
although Antonio loves me - this is not the way! Why  
he must did that? He's crazy!' thought her.  
Then she realizes someone, who will never do that.  
Who will never become a j"rk like Antonio. Who will  
never ignores her words. Who will always loves her  
with sincerity, although ever rejected.  
SKIPPER.

She sighs. 'Why it must took so long to realize that -  
that Skipper is the one who I need? He loves me. And I  
can't live without him, with those problem around me.  
With Antonio near me. Skipper will protect me. He  
loves me with all of his heart. And deep inside my  
heart...' she sighs first. Her heart felt so terrible. '... I  
love him too. I just too stupid to notice it.'  
"I hope you're here, Skipper..." cries her.  
"I'm here for you, Marlene!"  
Skipper is running out from the sewer hole.  
"Marlene! What happen? Are you okay?" ask him, very  
worried.  
She cries and hugs him.  
"Antonio..." said her. She can't continue her words.  
But Skipper is understand. "but, are you okay?" ask him.  
"yes, I'm okay." said her.  
Then an anger grows in Skipper's heart. "I'll teach him!" said him.  
"no, Skipper. There's no need for that." said her. She cries harder. "I'm too stupid to notice this, Skipper... But I love you. I need you at my side. I can't live without you" cries her.  
Skipper caresses her and smiles. "me too, Marlene." said him.  
"I'm so sorry for what had I did to you..." cries her again.  
"it's fine, Marlene. It's fine." said him, still caressing her. Then he continues, "although everything that happened, I still love you, Marlene. And I still want to do this."  
Then he kneels to the ground. "would you be my girlfriend, Marlene?" ask him, smiles.  
"after everything that happened?" said her, and she hugs him. "yes, of course, Skipper."

A/N: How's it? Are you like it? And... What do you think, should I continue this story or make another story?  
And please give me reviews! =)


	5. Disaster after a Happiness

A/N: Sorry for the slow update! But I decide to  
continue the story! And thx for lemonshark who  
helped me a lot when I got stuck, everyone who  
answering my question, and everyone who reading this  
story! =D I make a big decision, just go to the story  
now...

A Hurted Heart  
Chapter 5: Disaster after a Happiness

It's been two weeks since Skipper and Marlene become  
a pair of lover. They already tell everyone in the zoo  
that they're a couple now. Everyone happy and accept  
that. Even Rico was smiling and nodding when they  
told him. Skipper is very happy, cause this time his  
team is accepting his relationship. And they never  
meet or hear about Antonio anymore.  
Today they're walking together in the park.  
"Marlene, you know that I really love you, right?" ask  
Skipper.  
"of course! I know that you love me, and I know that  
you'll never leave me." said Marlene.  
"you also love me, right?" ask Skipper again.  
"of course! I love you with all of my heart!" said  
Marlene. "what's wron g, Skipper?"  
"nothing." said Skipper, shakes his head. Actually, he's  
planning something.  
"okay..." said Marlene, a little bit disappointed and  
worried.  
"don't worry, Marlene. Everything will be fine." said  
Skipper, smiles. 'and everything will be very fine.'  
thought him.  
"alright." said Marlene.  
They continue walking around the park, with jokes and  
laughs, and a little romantic sentences.

Not far from them, behind the trees, Antonio is  
watching them.  
"you know, Marlene. You did made a wrong decision..."  
said him.

That evening, Skipper is sitting on the edge of the  
platform. He brings something in his flipper. It is...  
"a fiance ring." said him. He took the ring from a shop  
outside the zoo. Well, he didn't want to steal it so he  
took it and left the other ring that he got from Rico.  
He thought it won't be romantic if he give a ring, that  
he got from Rico, to Marlene. So he took a ring from a  
shop.  
He smiles, watching the ring in his flipper. He will give  
it to Marlene tomorrow.  
"I love you, Marlene." said him, then he go into the h.q.  
Suddenly his gut says something is happened. Something that really bad. Really really bad.

He turns around very quick, to stare otter habitat.  
"Marlene!" said him.  
Then he stares his team. They're  
already sleeping. He doesn't want to bother them so  
he slides to Marlene's habitat alone.  
"Marlene? Where are you?" ask him, walks into her  
cave.  
He hears a footstep behind him and he turns around quickly, but it's too late. A bullet hits  
his chest.  
In his blur visual, he sees Antonio, who brings a gun in  
his right paw and hold Marlene - who's fainted - at his  
left paw.  
"Marlene..." whisper Skipper, and then his body weaken  
and he falls to the ground.  
The ring in his right flipper also falls to the ground,  
making clanks sound.  
Antonio stares it and laughing so loud.

To be continued...

A/N: sorry for the bad grammar, I wrote this chapter in  
rush, but - OH MY GOD!  
Skipper forgot about the penguin's credo again! Never  
swim alone!  
Will Skipper and Marlene keep safe? Will this story  
ended with happiness? Just wait for the next chapter!  
=D  
Please review! =)


	6. A Vulnerable Heart

A/N: sorry for the long update, I have a lot of school  
task and test now... But I'll keep writing! Thx for the  
reviews! =D

A Hurted Heart  
Chapter 6: A Vulnerable Heart

"Kowalski, where's Skipper?" ask Private. They just wake  
up, and Skipper is no where in the h.q.  
Kowalski only shudders. Rico shakes head.  
"I don't know, Kowalski. But I feel something bad was  
happened..." said Private. Rico nods.  
Kowalski isn't good in listening to his gut, but he must  
say he also feels the same.  
"Maybe we can find him in otter's habitat... Let's go,  
boys." said Kowalski.  
They slide through the sewwer and arrive at otter's  
habitat.  
It's empty. Skipper isn't there, and Marlene also can't  
seen anywhere.  
"Kowalski!" said Private, points to something on the  
ground.  
They move to it. A small blood mark.  
"Rico!" said Kowalski, and Rico coughs a microscope and  
a small plastic layer.  
Kowalski carefully takes the blood into the plastic  
layer and puts it at the microscope. The other stares  
him worrily.  
"oh... It seems bad, boys... This is Penguin's blood." said  
Kowalski.  
"is that Skipper's blood?" ask Private.  
"I don't know, but the chance is..." Kowalski looks at his  
clipboard first, "85.23 percent."  
Private gulps. Rico coughs a DNA tester.

Skipper opens his eyes. The room is dark and he can  
see nothing.  
"Marlene! Where are you?" yel him. No answer.  
Suddenly a lamp turned on, and he can see that he's in  
a small room, with iron walls. Wall at his right side  
opened and a dolphin with a robotic eye comes in.  
"Blowhole..." said Skipper with venom.  
"ah..." said Blowhole. "it's been so long since last time  
we meet, right?"  
"WHERE'S MARLENE!" yel Skipper.  
"Marlene? That stupid otter?"  
"don't call her-"  
"so funny. You're trying to find a traitor."  
"don't - what?" said Skipper, in shock.  
Blowhole laughs. "don't you know that she's one of my  
spies? I sent her to trap you, and she did it well."  
"LIAR!"  
"oh yeah, she also makes you fall in love with her.  
She's a good prostitute."  
"LIAR!" yel Skipper. He shakes his head. 'Marlene is a  
kind person. She's too cute and too naive to do this. It'  
s imposible!"  
Blowhole laughs again. "you'll know who's the liar later.  
" said him. Then he grins. "this is not the first time,  
right? She has ever broke your heart. And you still  
love her?"  
Skipper shakes his head harder. "I remember that you'  
re good in playing person's emotion. I know you're  
lying!" said him, and with that he punches Blowhole.  
But Blowhole can parry it.  
"you're a stupid creature." said Blowhole, and he leaves  
the room. The wall also closed.  
Skipper punches the wall. Suddenly his little wound -  
that came from Antonio's gun - felt so bad. He ignores  
it. And he punches the wall very hard, try to unleash  
his anger and sadness.  
'Marlene... She's... Not... A LIAR! I trust her... But...' he  
remembered about the time when Marlene kisses  
Antonio's cheek. 'NO!' thought him. 'Marlene was caught by Antonio when I also caught... It means Antonio is part of Blowhole's army! They're trapping me!'. But those flashback come again, and he shouts very hard. A shout that contains his anger and sadness.

To be continued...

A/N: Oh my God! Poor Skipper... He's so vulnerable... And Marlene, she isn't a spy!  
Sorry, actually I want to make it longer but I can't... Those homeworks are killing me! I'll try to update at least once a week.  
Please review! =D


	7. Regrets, Anger, Sadness, and Doubts

A Hurted Heart  
Chapter 7: Regrets, Anger, Sadness, and Doubts

Marlene wakes up and find she's lying in a small room,  
with iron walls around her.  
The first thing that come to her mind is Skipper.  
"SKIPPER! WHERE ARE YOU?" yel her, very worry.  
She remembered about the night when Antonio  
caught her.

"ANTONIO!" yel her, when Antonio comes toward her,  
bringing a gun.  
"SHUT UP!" yel him. "you! You leave me - and almost  
kill me - only for that stupid penguin!"  
"BECAUSE YOU'RE A JERK!"  
Antonio slaps her face. "now I don't want you anymore.  
I want a revenge." said him.  
"you're crazy, Antonio!" said her with tears, her mouth  
is bleeding.  
Antonio pushes her. She falls to the ground.  
"you're the one who's crazy, Marlene. You're make fun  
of two people. And you'll get your punishment." said  
him. "you'll die in fear and sadness... With broken heart.  
. Killed by the one who you love..." said him again, and  
he laughs.  
Marlene wakes up and runs away from him, heading to  
the sewwer hole.  
"sorry but you can't run..." said Antonio. He shoots her  
back. She falls to the ground again.  
"I'm sorry, Skipper... It's my fault..." whisper her, and  
she fainted.

'I will never forgive myself if Skipper hurted because of  
me...' thought her, and she starts crying. 'I'm so stupid..  
. I make those problems only because of my  
stupidness...'  
The wall at her left side opened. Antonio comes in.  
"YOU! CURSE YOU, DAMNED CREATURE!" yel her.  
"SHUT UP!" yel Antonio. "you'll get my revenge... You'  
ll regret everything you've done... And you'll die in  
suffer..."  
"WHERE'S SKIPPER?" yel her.  
"huh, you want to find the one who will kill you..."  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"  
Antonio laughs. "you'll see later." said him. He walks  
out and close the iron wall again.  
'Skipper? Kill me?' thought her. 'it's imposible... We're  
loving each other... He will never do that...'. Then she  
thinks about Skipper's behavior... and paranoia. She  
starts crying, so hard.

"Kowalski!" said Private, points something on the floor.  
Kowalski comes and takes it.  
"Crab's skin." said Kowalski.  
They're in Antonio's home. And the blood that they  
found in Marlene's habitat is Skipper's blood. And now...  
"so... Is that Blowhole's job?" ask Private.  
"maybe. But it means we have to fast to find them."  
said Kowalski. Rico coughs their car's key.  
"our next direction: Hoboken Zoo" said Kowalski.

Skipper wakes up from his sleep.  
"I fall asleep..." said him. He stares around him. Still,  
iron walls... But there's something on the corner of the  
room. He takes it.  
"a chainsaw..." whisper him. He remembered about his  
team.  
'where are they? Why they are not come here? Why  
they didn't save me... and Marlene?' thought him. And  
his paranoia comes...  
'are they... Blowhole's army too?' thought him. He  
shakes his head. 'NO! I believe them! I trust them!  
They're my team, they will never betray me!'. And he  
thinks about Marlene again.  
'I trust her! She... Is she betray me?'. Again, the memory of Marlene and Antonio comes to his mind.  
Suddenly, the wall at his left opened. There's Marlene, sleeping on the floor. Then he stares the chainsaw. 'she is Blowhole's spy...' thought him.

To be continue...  
A/N: poor Marlene... Oh my God, what will happen next? Will Skipper... kill Marlene? Oh my God, I can't imagine that!  
sorry for the long update, I have a lot of homework. I'll update once a week. Cya! Please review!


	8. Love and Trust

A/N: Thx so much for your reviews! I'm so happy to  
read them all! Thx!

A Hurted Heart  
Chapter 8: Love and Trust

'she is Blowhole's spy...' thought him, while staring the  
chainsaw.  
He realized from his thought. He shakes his head  
repeatly, trying to wipe that thought.  
'she is not a spy! Why I must trust Blowhole?' thought  
him again, and he throws away the chainsaw. He runs to  
Marlene.  
"Marlene! Are you okay?" said him worrily. He carries  
her body and lays her on his chest. Then he notice  
that her mouth has a bleeding mark. "Marlene? Are  
you fine?"  
Marlene waked up. She shakes her head, and then she  
noticed Skipper's presence.  
"SKIPPER!" said her, very happy and relieved. She hugs  
him.  
He repay it. "are you fine, Marlene?"  
Marlene nods. "yes, I am. But are you okay, Skipper?"  
"yes, I'm okay. I'm so happy to see you again, Marlene."  
said him. "but... What happened to you?"  
Marlene sobs. "this is my fault, Skipper... I'm so sorry.  
Antonio caught me and I can do nothing to stop him...  
If I'm not playing your heart, this trouble will never  
happen... I'm so sorry, Skipper..." said her through her  
cry.  
"calm down, Marlene. That's fine, no one knows what  
will happen in the future. You're not guilty at all. Now  
calm down, I hate to see your tears." said Skipper  
gently.  
Marlene nods. "thanks, Skipper"  
Suddenly the wall in front of them opened.  
"BLOWHOLE!" yel Skipper.  
"ANTONIO!" yel Marlene.  
There, Blowhole and Antonio stand up, bringing guns.  
"I'm so disappointed, Skipper. I thought you will kill her  
for me." said Blowhole.  
Marlene stares Skipper, scared. "Skipper..."  
"you can't fool me, cursed dolphin. I know you're lying,  
and I trust her with all of my life." said Skipper. Then  
he stares Marlene. "don't worry, Marlene. I'll never do  
that. I love you."  
"ah... So that's love. The silliest thing in the world..."  
said Antonio.  
"yeah, and you're fooled by it." said Skipper.  
"Skipper-" said Marlene, but Skipper cuts her words.  
"don't worry, Marlene. I'll protect you from them." said  
Skipper.  
"you're weaken, Skipper. You should kill her. How can  
you so sure that she isn't a spy?" said Blowhole.  
"it's simple, stupid dolphin. Listen to your gut." said  
Skipper.  
"alright..." said Blowhole. He lifts his gun. "it means we  
have to kill you two."  
Antonio throws away his gun. "I'll enjoy to torture him  
only with an empty hand."  
Skipper pushes Marlene to his back.  
Antonio runs to Skipper and punches him. Skipper parry  
it and sweep his feet. Antonio falls to the ground.  
"you're not match with him, Antonio. I'll handle him by  
myself." said Blowhole.  
Antonio walks back with a glare to Skipper. Blowhole  
punches Skipper rapidly. Skipper parry it quickly, turns  
around, and kick him. Blowhole dodge it and kick  
Skipper's back. Skipper tries to dodge, but too slow. He  
falls to the ground.  
"you can't defeat me, stupid pain-gu-in. You should  
regret anything you've done." said Blowhole, and with that he laughs so hard.  
Skipper wakes up quickly and kicks him right at his stomach. He walks backwards.  
"enough. No playing anymore." said Blowhole.  
He and Antonio takes the gun and aim them.  
"you can't dodge this one, Skipper. You can't move faster than bullet." said Blowhole. "first, your girlfriend." said him. He aims Marlene.  
"NO!" yel Skipper. He runs to Marlene.  
Blowhole pulls the trigger.  
He pushes Marlene away, and then he falls to the ground with a wound on his left chest.  
"SKIPPER!" yel Marlene, with tears falling down from her eyes.  
Skipper moans hardly, holding his wound with his flippers.  
Blowhole and Antonio laugh.  
"the next one will not miss." said Antonio, and he aims his gun to Skipper.

To be continued...

A/N: OMG, poor Skipper!  
Well, I will update as fast as I can! But, with my dad still near me, I can't work too long...  
Anyway, please give me review!


	9. A Meaning of A Ring

A/N: THANKS FOR YOU WHO READ THIS STORY, AND  
FOR YOU WHO GAVE ME REVIEW!

A Hurted Heart  
Chapter 9: A Meaning of A Ring

"the next one will not miss." said Antonio, and he aims  
Skipper with his gun.  
"NO!" cry Marlene. She runs towards Antonio and  
pushes him.  
"stupid girl!" said Antonio. He punches Marlene's  
stomach with his gun. She falls to the ground.  
"ugh..." said Marlene, holding her stomach.  
"stop... it..." said Skipper. He wakes up. Blood is moving  
out through his wound. He hold it with his right  
flipper. "it's not... how to treat a woman..." said him  
again.  
"someone wants to be a hero..." mock Antonio. "alright,  
you want to be the first?" said him, aiming Skipper.  
Suddenly a smoke bomb throwed into the room.  
"INTRUDER!" yel Blowhole.  
Three shapes of familiar penguins are moving through  
the smokes. They hear Blowhole's yel and Antonio's  
scream.  
And after the smokes completely disappears, Blowhole  
and Antonio already caught in a net. Rico is kicking  
them with anger. Kowalski helps Marlene to stand up.  
Private holds Skipper's body.  
"oh Lord... KOWALSKI!" yel Private, while holding  
Skipper's wound.  
Rico, Kowalski, and Marlene come to them.  
"we have to go back. Faster is better. The wound is  
really bad." said Kowalski, after seeing Skipper's wound.  
"I'm sorry, this is my fault..." cry Marlene.  
"no, it's not, Marlene." said Skipper, while taking a long  
breath.  
Suddenly he remembered about something.  
Something that really important. He remembered that  
Antonio took it when he fainted.  
The fiance ring.  
"wait, Kowalski." said him. He walks to Antonio. "where's  
it?" ask him.  
"what?" said Antonio.  
"THE RING! WHERE'S IT?" yel Skipper. He punches  
Antonio's face.  
"oh, that ring... I don't know, I forget where I put it..."  
said Antonio, laughs.  
"YOU!" yel Skipper. He punches Antonio's face again,  
extremely hard. And Antonio fainted.  
His wound felt dreadful. He gasps and hold it.  
"what ring, Skipper? Can we help?" ask Kowalski.  
"no... Except, you can kill all of Blowhole's minions  
here..." said Skipper. His head starts felt horrible. He  
ignores it.  
"we already do it." said Kowalski. "we must go now,  
Skipper. You've lost lots of blood."  
"no... There's still a mission... For me..." said Skipper. He  
runs out from the room.  
"WAIT! SKIPPER!" yel Kowalski, but too late.  
Skipper is searching in every room he meet. In an office  
room, in laboratories, in bedrooms. His head and his  
wound felt very dreadful. He still searching.  
And he find Antonio's bedroom. He enters it and find  
the ring. On a table. He takes it with a smile.  
"SKIPPER!" yel Marlene. She enters the room with  
Kowalski, Rico, and Private.  
Skipper smiles and knelts in front of her. His flippers  
are holding the ring.  
"will you be my fiance, Marlene?" ask him.  
Marlene squeals. Kowalski smiles and shakes head.  
Private's nodding quickly. Rico smiles too.  
"yes, Skipper! I love you! I even want to marry you!" said Marlene.  
Skipper smiles. But suddenly a big wave of sore hits his wound and his head.  
"I love you too, Marlene." whisper him, still smiling. And then he falls to the ground. Fainted.  
"SKIPPER!" cry Marlene.

To be continued...

A/N: OMG! What will happen next? God, please save Skipper!  
Skipper is so sweet... *sobs*  
This is NOT the end! Wait for the last chapter!  
And please give me review! =D


	10. Rush in Time

A/N: I was lying! XD  
THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!

A Hurted Heart  
Chapter 10: Rush in Time

"Hurry! Go back to the car!" yel Kowalski, carries  
Skipper's body.  
"What about Blowhole and Antonio?" ask Private.  
"I almost forget them! C'mon, bring them to the  
police!" said Kowalski.  
They run to the room where Blowhole and Antonio  
trapped, but...  
"Kowalski! It's empty!" said Private.  
"Oh Lord... I can't believe this! How can they escape?"  
said Kowalski.  
"Forget it! We must bring Skipper right now!" cry  
Marlene.  
"Yeah. Rico, you drive." said Kowalski.  
They run away from Blowhole's base to their pink car.  
Rico takes the driver place and immadiately drives  
extremely fast.  
"Can we put him in the zoo hospital?" ask Private.  
"I wish we can but we cannot." said Kowalski.  
"Why?" ask Marlene.  
"If the doctor find a bullet in Skipper's wound, Alice  
will inspect our habitat to search where the bullet  
came from. And she'll find our headquarters." said  
Kowalski.  
"But this is about Skipper's life! It's more important  
than your headquarters!" said Marlene, sobs.  
"I'm sorry, Marlene. But this is his order. Never reveal  
our headquarters to the humans, even if we must die...  
I'm so sorry." said Kowalski, facedrop.  
Marlene can't say anything. She stares Skipper's body,  
that carries by Kowalski. The body, that full with  
muscles, that strong, that always help her... Now it  
lays weakly. The blood from his wound is covering his  
chest. It's all because of her. And she can do nothing  
to help. She starts crying so hard.  
Finally they arrive. They quickly run into the h.q.  
Kowalski lays Skipper on a concrete table. Rico coughs  
medicine tools and a bottle of alcohol. Private sits on  
a chouch, fearfuly. Marlene stands across Kowalski,  
holding Skipper's right flipper that still holds the ring.  
Kowalski takes one of the tools, washes it with the  
alcohol, and then uses it to take the bullet in Skipper's  
wound.  
Marlene holds his flipper tighter. The ring falls, making  
a clank sound, and lays next to Skipper. She ignores it.  
"Success." said Kowalski. He takes out the bloody  
bullet and puts it in a small plastic bag. He pours the  
alcohol to a cloth and uses it to wipes the wound  
carefully. And then he bandages Skipper's chest.  
"Now what?" ask Marlene.  
"Nothing besides wait till he wake up. His heartbeat is  
normal. I hope he's fine." said Kowalski.  
They take chairs for theirselves and sit around the  
table where Skipper lays.  
They're waiting till late night.  
"Marlene, maybe you have to go sleep now. Don't  
worry, we will be here if Skipper needs something."  
said Private.  
"Thanks, Private. But I'm fine. You guys just go sleep,  
you all must be tired after fights in Blowhole's base."  
said Marlene.  
"Alright. Thank you, Marlene. Goodnight." said Kowalski.  
"Goodnight." said Marlene.  
Kowalski, Rico, and Private walk to their bunks and  
quickly fall asleep.  
Marlene stares Skipper's face. He still smiling, although his face looked pale and sorrowful.  
She remembered the time in the sewwer, when she saved him from drowning. His face looked so cute and peaceful. And then she remembered about their first hug. And hundred memories when Skipper helped her. Then when she broke his heart. And the last, when he saved her from Blowhole's shoot.  
"Please, Skipper... Wake up, don't leave me..." said Marlene.

To be continued...

A/N: THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST! I'm not lying this time, the next chapter is the epilogue.  
Tell me through review, do you want to see Skipper is alive or Skipper is get killed?  
Well, actually I already have my own idea, I only want to know about what do you think.  
Anyway, wait for the epilogue and please REVIEW!


	11. Epilogue

A/N: Here it is! The epilogue! Thx for reading and  
reviewing this story! I hope you'll give me more  
review, cuz this is the last chapter. Happy Happy  
Ending! My last word, ENJOY!

A Hurted Heart  
Epilogue

Marlene woke up. She fell asleep by leaning to the  
table. She stands up and yawns. But she get surprised  
to see the table. Skipper isn't there.  
"Already wake up, my love?"  
She turns around and Skipper hugs her.  
"Skipper! Are you okay?" ask Marlene, worried.  
"Yes, I'm fine, Marlene. Just feel extremely tired." said him  
with a smile.  
"SKIPPER!" yel Private from his bunk. He, Rico, and  
Kowalski woke up and quickly slide to Skipper.  
"Boys, you did it very good. I'd die if you weren't came  
in time. Thank you, boys." said Skipper, releases his  
hug to Marlene.  
"Your welcome, Skipper. But how's your wound?" ask  
Private.  
"It's perfectly fine. I've ever got the worse than this."  
said Skipper. "Wait, where are they? Blowhole and  
Antonio?" ask him.  
"I'm sorry, Skipper. But they're escape." said Kowalski,  
facedrop.  
"No, that's fine, Kowalski. He always has so many tricks  
and will always be evil. And we will get another chance  
to knock him down, together." said Skipper.  
Marlene hugs him again.  
"Why did you must search that ring? You put yourself  
in danger! And you were fainted! You don't know how  
worry am I!" said Marlene, starts sobbing again.  
"I'm sorry for making you worried, Marlene. But this  
ring is very important. Because this is something I'd  
give to you. And if I left this in Blowhole's base, it won't be romantic and meaningful." said Skipper.  
"Oh, God..." said Marlene, releases the hug and kisses  
him.  
He smiles. Suddenly he gasps in pain and holds his  
wound with his flipper, making the other to get  
shocked and worried.  
"Sorry. Just need several days to heal this. Maybe I can't join our training for a while." said Skipper, still  
holding his wound.  
"Yes, sir." said Kowalski.  
"Well..." said Skipper. "Give me your paw, Marlene."  
Marlene stretch out her right paw to Skipper. Skipper  
takes the ring on the table and sets it at her finger.  
Then he knelts and kisses it.  
"I love you, Marlene." said him.  
"I love you too, Skipper."  
They both smile. Skipper stands up and kisses her  
passionately. She kisses back the same way.  
"Let's start the training, boys." whisper Kowalski to Rico  
and Private, and they three turns around and walk  
away.

The End


End file.
